I Know It's Real
by Xream
Summary: Basically a boyxboy Andy Biersack and Kellin Quinn fanfic. Smut and romance
1. Chapter 1

Andy rolled over in bed to find himself next to a very naked, very passed out, and possibly very much still drunk Danny Worsnop. He chuckled and sprung out of bed and started getting dressed. He pulled his tight skinnies on as quickly as he could and threw his shirt over his shoulder. As he popped his head out of Andy's bunk, he scanned the bus intently. It seemed like everyone was still asleep. He checked his phone; 7:13AM. Andy smiled to himself, he knew none of the members would be awake, and Danny had blacked out again so he would be able to pretend it never happened, as he did the past few times. He quietly half-jogged out of the tour bus, and then began sprinting to his own tour bus.

CC opened the door and started laughing manically at Andy's state, "Who'd ya find last night to stick it in?" He play-punched Andy in the chest and went back into the bus. Andy grinned and followed him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He flashed his signature smile and laughed softly to himself. This was unfortunately coming onto the end of Warped Tour, and he would no longer be able to have his fun with various bands and their members when it was over. Andy always found someone to have fun with on every tour. He was surprisingly picky with his men and women, but he was Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides and he could afford to be picky. CC tossed a bouncy ball at the wall a few times before sidling up to his younger band member, "So Andy, what's the plan for today? We don't play until this afternoon." Andy squinted at the ceiling and hummed and hawed before laying back on the couch, "Honestly I think I'm just going to relax for a little bit. I didn't get much sleep but if you and the other guys want to go out, don't let me hold you back. I'll just take a shower and probably sleep off this hangover." CC nodded, patted Andy on the back, and called out that they were going on an adventure. Ashley whooped and hyped up Jinxx and the rest of the crew and they all stumbled out of the bus in a loud excited group.

Andy began peeling off his clothes from last night, taking a moment to stretch and bask in the silence that surrounded him. Just as he grabbed his towel, he jumped at a loud knock. Another knock was followed by a fairly feminine voice, "Andy? Jinxx? Someone from Black Veil Brides?" Andy called out, "Just a minute!" Who the hell is bugging me this early in the morning? he thought. He wrapped his towel around himself and peeked around the door, "Yes?" His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw a meek Kellin Quinn standing playing with his hands and looking at the ground.

*Kellin POV*

I glanced up and met eyes with Andy. Inhaling sharply at the sight of a fairly exposed rugged Andy, I could barely form words. His eyeliner was smudged and very much so out of place as if he were face-down last night. I blushed at the thought of him in that position, followed immediately by a harsh head shake.

What the hell dude? You're straight why are you thinking of him like that? "H-h-hi," I mustered a smile, "I was wondering if I could borrow your mic stand? I broke mine and your bus was the closest, so Gabe suggested that I come over. I told him you guys are probably busy and all, and that you're taller than me an-" I stopped and blushed. I had started rambling again. Looking up, my eyes met with Andy's again and I felt my face redden and become hot.

He was grinning and had his hands on his hips, "Yeah sure man, come on into the bus." He walked into the bus and I followed, quickly closing the door behind me. He continued, "I've got 2 actually, you can definitely grab one for the rest of the tour if you need it. They're pretty adjustable so I wouldn't worry about the height problem." He turned and looked me up and down, his eyes lingered around my lower torso and he flashed a tantalizing smile, "You look about 5'7 so it should do just fine," Andy cleared his throat, "Did you want anything to drink? I was just about to get in the shower but I don't mind the company." He wants my company in the shower? He must have saw the shock on my face and quickly finished, "I mean company instead of the shower. You know, we could sit and chat for a bit. You don't play until this afternoon either if I recall correctly."

I smiled and thought about it, "Yeah I guess. You're right." I scooched into the booth by the table, took off my hat, and laid it on the table. Andy excused himself to go get dressed and I played with the rim of the glass as I waited.

*Andy POV*

I left Kellin with a fairly strong mix I made him, and made my way to the back where I threw on my sweats and a loose tank top. I pushed my makeup back into place as well as I could and ran my fingers through my hair. I imagined his hands gripping a fist of my hair as I penetrated him and pinned him down with my arms, his legs wrapping around my hips and lower back. I may not get sleep to cure my hangover but there are other ways to relieve a hangover. I smirked and made my way back to the front of the bus where I found a very cute and vulnerable Kellin adjusting himself, and possibly having a little fun while he was at it.

*Kellin POV*

I put my hand down my pants and tried to adjust my situation. Why am I so attracted to him? I thought to myself. Closing my eyes, I put my head back and tried to will my erection away. I sighed. This problem wasn't going anywhere and it would have to be taken care of somehow, but I didn't want to excuse myself rudely. My eyes snapped open as I saw a smirking Andy leaning against the wall, watching me. I turned bright red and started explaining myself, "I-I-I was j-just... Th-these pants, they're t-t-tight and, and, an-" Andy strode forwards and cut me off mid sentence.

"Say my name," he commanded. I stared at him like a deer in headlights. "Say it," he said more sternly.

"A-An-Andy," I tripped over my words and felt my ears growing hot.

"Tell me what you want," he towered over me and bent, bringing his hand to my chin and holding it firmly, but still tenderly. His face was inches from mine and it made it even harder to be eloquent to him. "One word," he continued, "and don't lie to me."

I looked down and bit my lip. His feel on my face tipped my chin up to his face, forcing me make eyecontact. I parted my lips and drew a breath, "Y-you." He grinned and I felt his lips crash into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

*Andy POV*

Taking over Kellin was easy. He was considerably smaller than me in height and the way he carried himself. He was at a disadvantage, trapped in the booth between a wall and a table. I loomed over him and kept a grip on his face, staring him down like hawk ready to tear his prey apart. His eyes were fixated on me, mouth parted, and giving into my every move. I leaned forwards into him and felt his hand shake as he brought it up to my waist and gingerly wrapped his fingers around it. My own hands quickly made their way behind his neck and around his torso as I pulled him up into me. Kellin's body was light and warm, his chest pressed against me, my fingers entwining themselves into his long hair. He tilted his head forwards and nervously pressed his mouth to mine, hooking his legs around my hips, maintaining the kiss and closed his eyes. I smiled against his soft mouth and pushed my tongue through his lips, finding his tongue and flicked my own against his.

Kellin pulled his head away, "This is wrong," he moaned breathy as I ran my teeth over his neck. His hands found their way to my hair, palm pushing my mouth onto his neck further and he groaned at the feeling of my tongue.

I smirked against him, "So wrong, but do you want me to stop?" He quickly shook his head and arched his back, pushing against me closer. I quickly scooped him up and set him on the table beside him. His fingers wrapped around the back of my neck and his lips met mine once more. I felt his teeth sink into my lower lip and I emitted a loud moan, making him bite me again, but harder. I could barely contain the animal inside wanting to rip into him and have him my way with how he was teasing at me. He bit, then quickly followed with his tongue trailing across his mark. I hissed at the feeling of his nails digging into my neck and allowed my mouth to aggressively bore into him. His breath hitched and he fell back on the table. I laid over him and grinded against his bulge causing him to moan and writhe against me. The friction felt incredible and all I wanted in that moment was to push my length into his small virgin body. He threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of my teeth sinking into his neck.

"Andy," he moaned and arched his back, allowing my hands to snake behind him. His hands found their way under my tank top and around my back, scratching and pulling me closer into him. He pushed against me and suddenly pinned me up against the wall opposite of the table. This Kellin was not what I had anticipated. The fire in his eyes was new and it turned me on, but I felt his fingers shaking as he pulled my tank top up. It was apparent he had never done this, and I think that he was doing it to show off. I smiled down at him as he nervously pressed his hands against my chest. He raised up on his tippy-toes and kissed me, pushing his tongue against my mouth. My hands found their way to his waist and pulled him against me. Kellin began gently pecking my mouth, my jaw, my throat, my collarbones, my chest. I felt his tongue trail down my torso and down my navel, stopping just above my pants, where my pants were becoming unbearably tight. He knelt in front of me and began undoing my button. I ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him working the button.

*Kellin POV*

I was nervous. Andy was a whole new experience for me, though I barely had prior experience. He had a magnetic pull and drew me straight to him. His confidence and pure sex appeal was making my heart do back flips and my hormones go through the roof. As I brought my hands up to his pants, I felt my heart rate skyrocket. My hands were shaking as I struggled trying to work his tight jeans open. His fingers made their way into my hair again and my breath hitched, causing me to melt into a puddle of nerves. I had never done anything like this before and I had no idea what I was doing; I just knew that it was something I wanted to do for him. I wanted to make Andy happy, and I had no idea why. He must have sensed my nerves and his hands cupped my own, guiding them and undoing his button and zipper. I tugged his pans down a bit, he wasn't wearing underwear and his impressive erection sprung free into my face. I inhaled sharply at the size and I gazed up at a smug-looking, gorgeous as ever Andy Biersack. He twirled my hair between his fingertips and grinned. He clutched my hair by the back and sighed, "Suck."


	3. Chapter 3

*Kellin POV*

I wandered around the tour bus, looking for the shirt I had planned to wear the day before. I couldn't find it anywhere and I was getting frustrated, "Justin!" I called across the bus. He came jogging over quickly, "Have you seen that black and grey t-shirt with the red star on it?" I questioned.

Justin pondered to himself for a minute before his face lit up, "You were wearing it when you borrowed that stand from Andy," he exclaimed. He looked pleased as he walked away, "Maybe check under your bunk or something."

Just the mention of his name made my face flush violently and my pants became a bit too tight for my liking. I shook my head and started pulling my bunk apart to see if the shirt could be found, but also to distract my mind from the thoughts running through my head about Andy. After 15 minutes my search returned nothing but a bracelet and a hair brush, neither of which helped. I groaned and made my way out of the bus, almost dreading talking to him again so soon before I went on stage. I stood by the door of his bus and brought my hand up but hesitated knocking. Instead, I chose to open the door and walk in.

*Andy POV*

I laid on my bunk in boxer briefs browsing instagram. I debating posting a selfie but I didn't feel like getting up to do so. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My attention was drawn to a shirtless Kellin Quinn standing by my bunk in Toms and black skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom. I grinned and rolled over, making room for him in my bunk, "Back already?" I joked.

His eyes quickly darted to the ground and he cleared his throat again, "I think I left my shirt here," he played with his hands. I cocked my head and sat up, hoping he would open up to me again. "Do you know if I did?" he continued, "I need it for my set," his voice trailed off as his eyes crawled their way over my body. I saw him draw his breath sharply and his face started flushing. Turning Kellin on was as simple as flipping a switch.

"Yeah it's here, I was hoping you would come back you know," I purred at him.

He warily looked at me then crossed his arms, "What do I have to do for it?" I giggled and motioned for him to come closer. He sighed, clearly exhasperated and sat beside me.

*Kellin POV*

Coming onto his bus was the last thing I felt like doing today. I hadn't slept since he enticed me a few days ago. I knew it was wrong, but I lusted after him and woke up sweating and nervous from a dream about him. Andy was my guilty pleasure and he knew it. He was the last person I wanted to be falling for, he was so cocky about it. I had barely sat down but his hands already made their way to my upper thigh. He brought a hand to my neck and raked his fingers through my hair, making my shudder at his warm touch. Pushing my hair back, he brought his lips centimetres away from my neck, "I just want to play with you," his words dripped from his sultry mouth and rippled into my ear, followed by his tongue fluttering across my neck rewarding himself a deep moan from me. I didn't want to be dragged into his game, however all I wanted was the feeling of Andy pressing up against me. I knew he was the last thing I needed in my life, but he had an inexplicable magnetizing feeling for me. He pulled away and made eye contact, his gaze penetrated me. The way he looked at me was a mix of affection and aggressiveness. He seemed to want to tear me apart and cosset my wounded body afterwards. Everything about Andy attracted me, yet made me fearful at the same time. I saw a glint in his eyes as he leaned in and heavily kissed me. His tongue didn't bother asking for entrance, it forced it's way into my mouth, just as he forced his way into my sex life. I moaned into his mouth, the confident aggression he displayed with me turned me on and I was shameless about it. I realized that Andy Biersack was going to be a permanent addition to my life at this point. I closed my eyes.

3 days prior *Kellin POV*

Andy kept his grip on my hair as I figured out what I was doing. He was much bigger than I had originally anticipated and I could barely fit half of his length into my small mouth. My jaw shook as I tried to fit even more. He hit the back of my throat, making me gag on his impressive member. He quivered at the feeling and pushed, forcing him to start making his way down my throat. I wanted to take all of him and wrap my lips around his base. My eyes were watering and as I looked up at him once more, the tears started to stream. He loved it and his hand relaxed slightly. I began working my mouth on his shaft, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked. He emitted small groans and bit his lip, throwing his head back against the wall, "Fuck, Kellin. Why are you so good at this?" he rasped. My face flushed quickly and darted back to his hips. I began pulling off of him when his grip tightened again, "Oh no you don't," he growled, "Not until you finish." With one forceful motion, he pushed my head all the way back down on his cock and I emitted a deep moan as my eyes fluttered in ecstasy.

Present *Andy POV*

Kellin put his shirt on quickly, but lingered on the bed. He leaned over and pecked my cheek, a hot redness spreading over his face like wildfire, "Well," he sputtered, "See you later." I watched him get up and make his way to the door, slowing to glance back at me, then hastily made his way outside. As soon as the door closed I shook my head in laughter. I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick selfie for Instagram. As I watched the likes flood in, I thought to myself; This kid is really fucking into me.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kellin POV*

I stood outside of Andy's bus and wondered if he would come out and invite me back in. He played with me alright, if you considering playing with me to be giving me emotional whiplash. I wrung the shirt in my hands a few times before concluding that he wasn't coming after me. As I walked back to the bus to prepare for our set in the next hour, I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of me like I thought of him.

1 hour later stage area *Andy POV*

As we got pumped up to play our set, I decided to watch the last song Pierce the Veil was playing before we took their stage. I heard the familiar chords of King For A Day introduction and watched Kellin make his intro into the song. He has the most adorable scream, I thought to myself. Watching him jump around and sing with Vic was enjoyable and entertaining. Fuck with this new beat. Kellin jumped onto Vic's back, nuzzling into his neck. The amused smile on my face quickly switched to a glower and I felt a growing sense of jealousy rising within me. I tore my eyes off the stage and did one last check with the band while Pierce the Veil cleared out.

after BVB finishes

I felt frustrated, even after playing what I felt was one of the best sets we'd done so far. I threw my sweat soaked tank top to the ground in frustration and began making way back to the bus to prepare myself for the party we had all planned. As I started back, I heard the familiar voice of Kellin. Instead of going straight back to the bus, I decided to watch 10 minutes of Sleeping With Sirens. Kellin finished up If You Can't Hang, then moved into his newer music. He scanned the crowd and his voice cracked as his eyes fixed themselves to me. I sarcastically waved and smirked at him, causing him to trip over the cord of his microphone. I grinned to myself and watched him frequenting nervous glances. His voice kept cracking and he stumbled about the stage. He cleared his throat and apologized to his audience. Although he was making an ass of himself on stage, he looked damn cute doing so. What he did with Vic haunted my thoughts, which turned to thoughts of how I could make Kellin love me more. My pants became increasingly tighter when it hit me; I was in love with Kellin Quinn. "Shit," I mumbled to myself when I realized the situation I had in my pants. I hurriedly made my way back to the bus to get ready for the party.

As I stood under the stream of water, thoughts of Kellin flooded my mind. I leaned against the wall and swore under my breath. This was not supposed to happen. He was going to be my toy for the tour, not my love. I had never had these types of feelings for anyone, never mind a shy boy like him. I could make Kellin melt into a puddle of nerves within seconds and he seemed to love it. When he first interacted with me, he intrigued me but I never thought this would blossom into anything, never mind an actual *thing*. His short-lived attempt at taking the upper-hand had captivated my attention, and the way he listened to what I told him to do with enjoyment made me lustful. In some ways, Kellin was perfect for me. But did he think the same back? My thoughts trailed as I realized I had been stroking myself to climax the entire time when my hips involuntarily bucked into my hand. My face flushed and I quickly finished my shower so no one got any ideas.

*Kellin POV*

I had barely made it off stage and Jack jerked me over by the shoulder, "What the hell dude?" I pulled away from him. Jack's eyes were heated but I saw a hint of concern in them. He had me cornered up against the back of the stage and it would be a lie if I said I didn't have any fear. Jack was clearly pissed off, I knew exactly why. He was yelling at me, but my thoughts were elsewhere. The way Andy was watching me was almost affectionately. It threw me off, his face left me breathless every time and I could tell he knew it. I no longer felt a pang of regret remembering that intimate afternoon. I knew I was in love with Andy Biersack, but did he feel the same for me? As I stared off into the distance, I felt Jack shove me again and I flinched.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm the fuck down Jack," a familiar voice made it's way in between us. Justin was holding Jack away from me. He turned back to me, "Are you okay?" I kept my eyes on the ground and nodded sombrely. His eyes searched my face briefly before turning back to Jack. I slipped away from the two, now arguing with each other and jogged back to the tour bus. Get your shit together Kellin, I thought to myself. As I peeled off my clothes, I couldn't help but imagine Andy being the one doing it for me.


	5. Chapter 5

*Kellin POV*

A drink got shoved into my hand, spilling over onto my arm a bit. I looked up at an already drunk Jack Barakat grinning. His smile was contagious, I couldn't help but smile back, "Bottoms up Kels!" his words slurred as he chugged his drink and stumbled away with a girl hanging off his arm. I was staring down into the amber liquid when I felt a set of eyes drilling into me. My head snapped up and I quickly searched the room, revealing a less than excited Andy Biersack staring at me. My face flushed and I promptly gulped down the drink, cringing at the bitter after-taste. With that, I stood up and decided I would have fun. I walked over to Jack and offered my hand to the girl beside him, "May I?" She shrugged and took my hand. She was around the same height as me. Her hair was down to her waist, matching her dark eyes. Though she was simple, she had a certain spark to her attitude. She seemed perfect for Jack, but she was the only girl here that I knew wouldn't try to get touchy. I just wanted to have fun, and Jack was the only one she fawned over. While we danced, she snaked her arm around my waist and I pulled back. Jack abrubtly wrapped his arms around her and dragged her close into a deep open mouthed kiss. Sighing with relief, I walked over to the drinks and stared at the table, pondering what I wanted. As I stared blankly I felt his eyes boring into me again. I looked up and made eye contact with Andy a second time. He smirked sensually and winked making my face go bright red. I averted my eyes to the ground. Why did Andy always make me feel like this? My thoughts trailed off when a hand waved in front of my face, "Don't worry, I saw them too." he says gesturing to the door. He must have caught onto my confusion, "Jack and Bree. He was undressing her gradually throughout the night, they just went outside to do who knows what," he made a disgusted face and shook his head.

I adjusted my pants in attempt to hide what Andy did to me, "Yeah, that's what I was embarrassed over." He smiled warmly and patted me on the back. I needed to get out of here, I felt anxiety hitting me like a wave. I rushed to the front and made my way out of the party tent. I breathed heavily and collected myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures moaning against eachother. I squinted and recognized Jack's blonde in his hair, causing me to cringe, "Aw gross dude," I muttered and made my way to the opposite side outside of the tent. My hands raked through my hair and I sighed deeply when I noticed Beau Bokan stumbling towards me, "Hey dude," I waved him over. As he approached, I could tell he was already way more drunk than myself. He threw his arm over my shoulder, putting most of his weight on my small frame, "Why aren't you at the party boo?" he slurred his words, clearly shit-faced. I shrugged when his mouth hit mine in a sloppy drunk kid. My eyes went wide and I tried pushing away from him, but he was too strong.

*Andy POV*

James Cassells nudged my arm and laughed, "Not too athletic, eh mate?" I scowled and playfully punched his chest, "It's beer pong, not a sport." He pretended to be offended and held his hand over his heart, "Don't let Danny hear you say that, he would start his own league in a heartbeat." We shared a few laughs and continued with the game. I was not doing well and the more I drank, the worse I got. I only had one cup left anyhow, so I would be able to go look for Kellin. I had watched him the whole night, catching his attention on a few occasions and he blushed each time. I loved making him squirm, and I planned to make him do more than that in the future. I noticed him slip out in a rush at one point, but I couldn't leave the game and go after him immediately, it was too obvious for me to chase out after him. I had to admit, I was worried about him but I wasn't going to make a public display of it. *plink* The sound of a ping pong ball hitting liquid snapped me out of my thoughts. I noticed my last cup had a small white ball in it. Danny's team was cheering and celebrating. I shrugged and slammed back the last cup of beer. I wiped my mouth and excused myself. Walking out the door, I scanned for Kellin. I noticed a figure against the All Time Low tour bus on the ground, or two; it was too dark to tell. I hurried over and called out, "Kellin?" As I came closer I noticed not only it was not Kellin, but it was a drunk Jack all over the girl he brought to the party, "Aw what the fuck man? Your bus is right there!" I tried to shake the image out of my head while I jogged away. Seriously, I thought, Couldn't even wait to get back to his bunk? I made my way around the side of the tent and made out what I thought was Kellin and a slightly taller man. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard Kellin squeak out, "Beau... Please." I felt anger building up, that little fucking whore. He said he had never done this sort of shit before, but clearly him and Beau had history. That would explain why Beau was always all over him. Immediately, I turned around and stormed away. I hated him.

*Kellin POV*

Beau was kissing on my neck rewarding small moans from myself. My fingers made their way into his hair and I moaned again as he bit and sucked my neck, I knew he'd leave marks. He always did, he had left big hickies on multiple people. He said he wasn't gay in the past, but the way he looked at me said otherwise. I pulled on his hair in an attempt to get him off my neck, but it only encouraged him further as he groaned and bit me harder. Even though I enjoyed the feeling, I hated that this was forcefully from Beau. I could only picture Andy, and that made the situation worse. A pang of guilt hit me and I pushed Beau away, "Beau... Please." I felt eyes on me again and as I turned my head, I thought I saw Andy out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't be sure. Beau looked up at me with bright blue eyes and pulled himself off me when I re-iterated, "Beau, no this isn't right. Not now." He looked at me defeated and looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry," I leaned up and kissed his forehead. He pulled me in for a hug and we returned to the party. I did a quick search of the tent, and felt disappointment when it didn't turn up Andy. Alan Ashby interrupted my thoughts when he put another drink in my hand. He knowingly raised his eyebrows when his eyes fell on my neck. I shrugged my shirt up to cover the hickies Beau left behind. This is not how I expected my night to turn out.


End file.
